


Trapped

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and her husbands found that being snowed in can be pleasantly fun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of Winter Writing day #5: Snowed In. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape scowled as he watched the snow pummeling down to the grown and accumulating at a steady rate. “Damn, we are trapped Lucius and Hermione. The Ministry sent us this right before the snow storm.”

Lucius and Hermione glanced at the parchment that said: Floo Networks all shut down because of the incoming blizzard. 

“Well, then we can spend this time researching or we can…” Hermione whispered naughty things in her husband's ear.

Lucius and Severus smiled devilishly, “We can make the most of this snow trap after all.”


End file.
